epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TKandMit/TKandMit vs GravityMan. The Fifth Official Wiki Rap Tournament - Finals
It’s here, so stop asking. Beat (TKandMit starts his verse at 0:21) Introduction The Fifth Official Wiki Rap Tournament! Versus! Begin! Battle 'TKandMit:' Finally, it’s the final showdown between the fine rhyming finalists Swore to fuck I’ll vote for Trump, now I’m deporting you back to China, bitch! Truth is, I postponed this shit to spite you; you gotta admit it was funny! But keep your two pennies, when you’re petty about Tubman on the Twenty (Fucking fuckers!) So obsessed with talking shit like he’s on The Walking Dead, Stick to apples, man; they’re not the only things that were dropped on your head! After all the taken bets and made up jests, I think it’s time you’ve heard of mine I’ll show you one thing that’s no joke: now all of you can see my Tourney Lines. 'GravityMan:' With stories both shit and Mit, this wouldn’t be the first finale you’ve ditched It took you three months to post a fanmade, and I wrote half of it! Aren’t my works supposed to be the myth? Like your jogging energy, If only you had your dad’s stamina when he ran from your family! I don’t mean to pick on ya, but y’know, eeny meeny MitAsMoe, So how do you get votes? “Hey Coupe! Check out this Tourney battle I wrote!” One of your friends was cancerous, but to be angry? You have no right! Shoulda seen it coming; you know Y, TK? You’re Three of a Kind! 'TKandMit:' Oh my fuck, the salt in this verse. The only thing you’ve done was chasing off Nail, But now you think you can fill the spot of mod? No one follows a rat’s tail. Although, I gotta admit you got gravitas; with more beads in you than Mardi Gras You gotta sharpen your bars, Sharp; I’m callin’ them hardly raw! Look, you winning this whole tournament is like a chimp with a machine gun: Your victories should stay Myths; debunking Negan’s before they’ve even begun. So your tall tale comes to a halt when all of our competitors fall Too bad the only reassurance you have is, “Better Call Saul!” 'GravityMan:' Your grandmother write your rhymes? ‘Cause all I heard was flat lines Too far? You gonna cry? Here’s a link to Four Stars; go and Hyde You killed your rap career with Monty; this entire Tourney I murdered This musician fell out with the fairies; went from Timmy to Tina Turner Of course TK thought he was a chick, he couldn’t find his dick under that gut, I can’t tell what you want in your mouth more, Eminem or the chocolate stuff! We’ve had enough! A fish drops better than this flake; I’m in amazement You wanna go places? Get the fuck out of your family’s basement 'TKandMit:' I grabbed Bran’s spot for the semis, used a MetalFire to brand Grav You disbanded Bantha; now they say I’m better than Grav Brand And I’m half the man you are! So go ahead and bring up the Tina shit: It’s just the same repeated bit; Gravity’s talking about penises! Because when I HaVe to get a perverted verse, I know exactly who to turn to Welcome to the seven circles, because your Dante’s Inferno just burned you So my words of encouragement? I’m glad this tournament’s getting shelved, ‘Cause you can finally put Lucille to good use, and go fuck yourself. 'GravityMan:' We both struggle with the fam, but there’s a difference we can’t miss, My mother may be beating but at least her heart still is! I shit all over your road to victory! Bury it like the Psycho’s Path! No wonder you’re having trouble with Gravity; you failed science class! I left behind the Tiger, while clinging onto Tony holds you down as an artist, I’m giving you the silver metal, took it out of his bullet ridden carcass Your drunken bars are so embarrassing you’ll probably beg Staff to delete this Who let this drag queen drag the Tourney? GG Wonder you fucking genius! Who won?! I'd ask who's next but the tourney's over! Go home! Go! The Fifth Official Wiki Rap Tournament! Thank you, Jella, for the endslate. Was it worth the wait? No Fuck yourself Category:Blog posts